Love Drunk
by vampiresim
Summary: Edward seems to find himself in trouble. Bella is a college student at UCLA who is trying to survive as a dance teacher. When fate unites them, will they survive each other or will they kill one another with hate?
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, you really need to get your shit together, man!" Jasper cursed as he sat down frustrated. I looked at him, a little astonished and angry about the situation.

"Jazz, it wasn't my fucking fault! I never even came close to that girl and I swear to you, I never bought those drugs! The media has it all wrong!"

"Edward, the media will always have the story wrong! You, of all people should know that by now! I told you not to go out that night, but hey! I'm only your stupid, idiotic manager who knows nothing, right?!" He said in a sarcastic tone before pouring himself a drink. I groan and push myself out of the chair. My phone starts to ring and I see my dad's face popping on it. Fuck, he's going to kill me!

"Uhm, Jasper, can you handle my father?" I ask in a pathetic, small voice. The plead must be in my eyes as I look at him slowly sipping his drink. He swirls it around as the phone keeps screeching. He stops the swirling and the next few words sort of slap me in the face.

"Nope. Edward this is your problem, not mine. Don't forget that I'm your best friend BEFORE I'm your manager." And with that he walks out.

I rub my forehead and pick up the phone, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Hello, father"

"Edward Antony Cullen, for the love of God, get your ass at home this instant! I don't give a fuck about how rich you are; you made decisions that are taking a toll on this family!" My hands clutched the phone as I listen to his words. _Hypocrite._

"Yes, I will be there shortly." I speak and hang up the phone. I quickly put on my coat and head out the studio doors and into my car. I turn up the volume and speed towards the Cullen mansion.

How the hell I got myself into this situation was beyond me, but it sure as hell got everyone's attention. I wanted to scream, yell, or cry at the situation. But I knew that showing weakness was not my virtue. Everyone has a though day or two and they get over it. I know I will, but one thing I will never get over is that Jasper had to bail me out. My father was too much of a coward. I knew he was too worried about his reputation, although, I already know what my father has been up too and it sickens me. That's partly why I left the Cullen house hold.

I pulled up in the drive way and turned the ignition off. I pulled the keys out slowly and sat in the car for a while. I regained my posture and sat up straight, opened the door and took a step outside in the fresh crisp air. I walk to the door way and push the doorbell and fiddle with my fingers. The door opens and I look up to see my mother.

"Edward!" She exclaims and throws her arms around me and I put my arms around her, taking in her scent which takes me back to the good old days. After a while, she pulls back and looks me over.

"You've lost some weight, come in here I made some lunch!" She smiles and pulls me into the living room which looks like it hasn't changed ever since I've left. I slowly walk into the living room and see my father.

"Take a seat, son" he says in a soft voice. I swallow my anger and sit on the couch. "So, how have your activities been treating you lately?"

"Dad, you need to listen to me. This time, I swear it wasn't my fault" Carlisles eyebrows quirk up.

"Oh really now? I believe you were the one who got arrested, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right but I was arrested for the wrong reasons. Look, I was out for the night and I wanted to see if I could blend in for the night. A stripper came up to me, handed me some drugs, got a shot of me and then yelled rape. Dad, I couldn't do anything, I felt so week!" I shout and grip my hair.

"Son, why didn't you tell me?" Carlisle asks as he sits down next to me.

"Because I was afraid, okay?!" I stand up to see Esme with my lunch, tears brimming her eyes. A few moments passed in silence until Carlisle spoke up.

"I think you need to get married…and soon."

"What?" I ask I astonishment

"You need to settle down so you won't get caught up in a showdown like this again!" Carlisle says as he sips his drink.

"Dad…I can't just marry someone." I say quietly.

"You have until October 30th to get married, Edward. Or else we will arrange the marriage." My anger flares up and I stomp out the house, ignoring the protests. There is no way I was going to get married to someone I barely knew in a matter of a few days. Oh fuck me backwards!

**Well, here was the first chapter of Love Drunk! I haven't been writing for a while and I didn't realize how rusty I was lol. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it and if you all leave me some reviews that would be amazing! MWAH! One love VAMPIRESIM and that is a wrap! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

The sun hit my face through the curtains as I lay in my bed. I looked over at the clock to see I still had an hour before I needed to go to class and meet up with Rose. I smiled as I remembered the first time we met at UCLA. Obviously I was the shy nerdy girl who was afraid of being in a big city by herself. One day I was going around the campus until I tripped over my two feet and bumped into a gorgeous tall blonde. I thought, maybe she would forgive me as I repetitively apologized; however, there was a huge pink stain on her white shirt. She glared at me before she roared, making me quiver.

Even though Rose can be a huge bitch, I still loved her. I mean yeah, I almost peed my pants that day but she apologized for freaking out and we both became really good friends. She taught me how to stick up for myself and to get out of my shell. Plus, she helped me get a job at the dance studio. It still amazes me that I can dance better than I can walk.

I got up and stretched for a minute before I walked into my little bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I quickly dried my hair and combed it out before going into my room and slipping into some yoga pants and a t-shirt with flats. I knew I dressed like a slob but I really had no other choice, especially with my busy schedule. I applied some mascara before my phone started to ring.

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Bells. You want me to pick you up? We're going for lunch right?"

"Yeah, I'm up for lunch. I still need to go run some errands so I'll drive myself," I put the mascara lid back on. "How was your stay at Emmett's?"

"It was good, until his shit head of a brother got into a lot of mess." She snickered

"Who's his brother?" I inquired, not that I was really interested. I was just shocked Emmett even had a brother

"Oh trust me; you will never be able to guess him." She chuckled and I huffed.

"You know Rose, I can easily just goggle Emmett up and find out." I replied as I peeled a banana and cut it into my packaged oatmeal. I could sense Rose rolling her adorable blue eyes on the other line.

"Whatever, Swan. I'll meet you at Olive Garden at let you in on the gossip." I giggle and eat my oatmeal.

"Okay Rose, see ya at twelve" I smile and hang up. I eat my oat meal and drink a whole glass of water before I grab my hoodie, books and purse and head out to my truck.

My truck wasn't the most ideal vehicle in town, but it survived with me for the past three years I couldn't be more thankful.

Classes passed by quickly. I decided to leave my books in my truck and walk to olive garden, since the day was so nice. I walked past the playground and smiled at the children and laughed away as they imagined a world that was care free. I can't wait until I see my kids at the dance studio tonight, all of them are so lively. That is until the boys lose focus of what they are supposed to be doing.

I pull open the door that leads to the restaurant, greeted by a busty blonde with a fake tan and a fake smile. Hell, everything about her was false! She soon led me to the booth Rose and I were sharing and slid into one. I looked at the clock and heard the clicking of heels. Yup, the diva was fashionably late.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." She smirked at me.

"Let me guess, you and Emmett had a make out session in his office?" I raised my eyebrow as she shamelessly blushed and I laughed. "You nasty!" I snorted and ate a bread stick which made me release a moan out of my mouth. The waitress came by and put down our drinks, a coke for me and water for Rose, as we were still deciding on what to eat.

"Gosh can this stuff be more calorie risen?!" Rose whined as I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh can you like not ruin my hunger and self-esteem right now?" I mocked in a high pitched voice and giggled as she throw me a glare.

"Shut up, Swan. Not everyone has a metabolism like yours. I guess I will just have their pasta and eat half of it." I shook my head.

"Rose, just shut up. Anyways," I put my menu down and smirked at her "Who's Emmett's brother?" She put her menu down and took a gulp of her water.

"Edward Cullen."

"The singer?" I asked

"Yup." She said, popping her 'p'. She leaned back into her seat before she revealed what had happened at the Cullen house. "He's into some deep shit."

"Like what?" I asked, sipping my coke and nibbling on the bread.

"Apparently there was a misunderstanding between a stripper and him, who wanted some easy money which resulted in Edward's ass being thrown in jail. Now, daddy Cullen wants him to get married so it looks like he settled down." Now that made my eyes go wide. Before I could respond, our waiter came and took our orders quickly.

"How could he just get married, Rose?" I wondered.

"Bells, I'm sure one of his sluts is willing to marry him right now." She snickered.

"I'm serious! Shouldn't people fall in love before they get married?" I whisper before I sip my nearly finished drink.

"I don't think Edward has a soul that contains any feelings besides hate and anger. Besides, why do you care, Bellarina? It's not like he's going to come on a white horse and marry you in the closest chapel." Rose said sarcastically.

"And I'm not saying that he's going to marry me. Rose, in order to have feelings such as hate and anger, as you say, a person must have love before all of that. I'm sure Edward is dealing with some demons and just needs to talk to someone. Maybe everyone is just being way too harsh on him." Rose laughed as our food arrived.

"Okay, miss psychologist, tell me more of this theory you have about Cullen after you get your degree." Both of us giggled and dug into our food before talking about plans for the weekend, not realizing that Rose had somehow persuade me into going to the club with her and Emmett.

When I got home after work, I turned on the TV. only to find Edwards face on there. I could tell that the smile he put up for the cameras was not reaching his eyes. The question was; what was holding Edward back and why? The bigger question was…why the hell did I care?

**So there you folks have it! Sorry it took me so long, I really have no excuses what so ever. Anyways, I think I have found some good ideas for this story and yes, Edward will be an ass hole in this story. Sorry gals ;) One love, Vamiresim and that's a wrap! ;) MWAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

EPOV

I paced around my room as I thought about what Carlisle told me over forty-eight hours ago. I mean an arranged marriage? Why would I be tied down to someone I don't have feelings for? Let alone make someone else be tormented because my father is stubborn and thinks it's okay to just arrange a marriage because of something I wasn't even responsible.

I looked over to my coffee table to see my phone lighting up. I walked over and picked up as I saw Emmett's face on it.

"Hey." I said quietly

"Hey, bro. Wanna go lift a bit?" I looked at the clock and thought why not.

"Sure, you want to use my gym or go to the one by the Marina?" I asked, as I headed to my room to change.

"I'll come on over. That way we can watch the game. U.S is playing tonight." I could hear the childish grin in my brothers voice and chuckled.

"Alright Em, I'll see you in a bit." We both said our goodbyes and hung up the phone before I pulled on my clothes.

Needless to say, I enjoyed my workouts with Emmett. He pushes me to keep working hard and especially at times like this, I could defiantly use a hardcore work out to relieve some stress; although there are other ways.

I go down into the gym and see Emmett warming up on the treadmill, blasting some rap music. I hopped onto another treadmill and started to warm up as well. This usually took us ten minutes before we lightly stretched for the next five minutes which soon lead into Emmett training me.

"Alright, bro, I want 30 bench presses with these twenty pound weights." I laid on the bench press and began to focus, although twenty pounds was nothing, I knew it was the start.

After about an hour, which killed me, Emmett slapped my back and motioned to go upstairs. As we reached the living room I grabbed water for both of us.

"Thanks Eddie" He smirked and I sat down.

"Shut up, jackass."

"Alright, alright. So…Have you thought about what dad said the other day?" I looked down at my water and swirled it around lightly.

"Yeah… I have…And I think its complete bullshit." I take a huge gulp of my water and look at him, before continuing. "Emmett, we're living in the twenty-fucking-first century, he can't just arrange a marriage on me."

"I know it's ridiculous Ed, but dad has a reputation. We should respect that."

"Yeah, but when the hell am I going to get my respect? If getting respect means to gain trust, then how come dad has yet to trust me?"

"Maybe you should trust dad…perhaps he has the right intensions for you. But, it's all up to you. Maybe you can talk dad out of all of this." He said before turning the T.V. on and catching up on the soccer game, even though we both know the U.S. will win it all. I leaned back in my seat to get more comfortable until Emmett's phone started to ring. I looked over only to see him with his love drunk face plastered all over him.

"Hey Rosie" he gushed. I swear, sometimes he was such a pussy it was pathetic. He kept talking until he looked over at me. "Hey, Rose is asking if you want to join us and one of her friends to go down to the club." I shook my head and waved it off.

"Tell her she can come here and hang out. I can invite Jazz and Alice if she wants." I said, not wanting to deal with people at the moment." Emmett beamed.

"Thanks man!" He said before asking Rose if she was okay with the plan. Turns out, she was. We continued watching the game.

"So, whose Rose's friend?"

"Her name's Bella. She's really sweet, going to college right now." I quirked my eyebrow and smirked. A college girl, eh?

"Is she old enough to drink?" I asked before getting up.

"She's 22 I believe" He said, engrossed into the game which made me grin even more.

"Perfect." I said quietly and began laying out some bottles on the bar before going upstairs to get ready.

**Alright, my lovelies! Here is Chapter Three. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I'm loving the future ideas I have!**

**One love VampireSim, and that's a wrap!**

**P.S. Thank you for the reviews and follows and favs! Really appreciate it guys! MWAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

BPOV

I pulled on some jeans and blouse before I walked out of my bedroom while slipping on my hoodie and tying up my hair. Rose looked over at me and shook her head.

"You know, not everyone can be a super model like you." I said while going over to my counter to pick up my phone and purse.

"Bells you could have put some more effort into this. I mean we're going over to someone's house for some drinks, not to go get groceries." She said, a bit frustrated.

"Whatever, blondie. I like being simple!" I stuck my tongue out and giggled as we both walked out my apartment. I quickly locked the door and walked down to the lobby and into the parking lot. Turns out we were taking Rose's car since she hates my truck with the passion. Soon we drove off to our destination, which I had no clue about.

"So, who's house are we going to?" I asked

"Emmett's brothers house" She said calmly, which made me confused.

"Wait, didn't you say that he's worthless and into some deep trouble?" I asked curiously.

"Swan, just shut your trap for tonight. When we get there, you'll see why I don't mind going to his house." She smirked at me for a brief second before turning her eyes back toward the road. I did the same and lightly chewed on my bottom lip, which I did when I was nervous. My only hope was that everything went well tonight.

After twenty minutes of driving a deserted curvy road, we pulled up to a gated community which was surrounded by trees. Looking around, I saw beautiful houses which made my jaw drop. I had no idea where the hell we were but it sure was magnificent….and rich! I'm talking about at least three million dollar houses!

Rose made a sharp left and pulled into a long drive way into one of the neighborhood beautiful houses. I almost cried.

"Come on bellarina, I want to go see my Emmie." And I almost puked.

"I'm coming, just give me a sec." I said getting my purse and opening the door. Once onto the paved drive way, I got nervous to even enter the house. In all honesty, I prayed that the house did not contain any expensive items in case I had one of my klutzy accidents. However; I knew I would be stood wrong due to the fact that we are at Edward Freaking Cullen's house!

The further we inched towards the door the more nervous we got. Once we reached the door, I was close to ringing the bell until the door flew open with a muscular man towering over me.

"Rosie!" He gushed and grabbed rose before kissing her hard. This made me blush and look down and fidget with my hands. I'm guessing this is Emmett. After about a few minutes or so, they pulled away and Rose beamed at me.

"Bells, meet my Emmett!" She smiled and Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Bella! Rose told me all about you" What the hell? Did this guy just take a five hour energy drink?

"It's nice to finally meet you Emmett." I smiled and patted his back. Wepulled away and he lead us inside where I was soon greeted by a hyperactive girl who reminded me of a pixie.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Bella, which totally suits you!" She smiled and also pulled me into a hug. Jesus, what the hell is wrong with these people? Do they ever stay calm?

"It's nice to meet you as well, Alice." I smiled and hugged her back. I soon met Jasper who was calm and collected, and surprisingly, dating Alice. I guess opposites do attract. All five of us talked for a while and got to know each other. Well, I was learning more about them, because I guess I'm the new group member. A few minutes later I felt a presence behind me. I looked over and my heart stopped. It was Edward Cullen. He was wearing a white button down which was untucked and fitted his muscular body perfectly and snug jeans which made him look mouthwatering. He looked at me and gave me a crooked smile before winking at me as he walked over to the group.

"Hey guys, welcome to the crib." He greeted everyone and turned to me. "Thank you for coming, Isabella." He smirked. How the hell did he know my whole name. Yeah, he's a cocky asshole which totally turned me off. Okay not totally but, you know what I mean!

"It's, Bella. And thank you for having us." I gave him a tight smile as he chuckled.

"Of course! Well why don't you all come into the entertainment room. I have the drinks set up there." He smiled and led us over. To tell you the truth, this house was amazing! It was simple and elegant; no words could describe how nice his house was. I wish his arrogant ass was nice to!

We were soon in the entertainment room which had comfy couches and seats. Everyone started to mingle and pour their drinks. I took a beer and quietly sat in the corner. As great as this had sounded, I kind of wish Rose hadn't brought me here.

I kept sipping on my beer when suddenly Edward tool a seat next to me.

"So, Bella," He said in a velvety voice "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm…enjoying myself." I smiled lightly and took another small sip.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself." He said with a smirk.

"I am. I'm just a quiet person." I said, quickly getting irritated.

"Oh well in that case, we should get some more drinks for you. You know, for you to relax and open up." He suggested, getting a bit closer.

"No thanks, I need to drive Rose home tonight. I'd rather stay sober." I scooted away a littler.

"You're so responsible. That's such a great quality that I don't see in many girls, especially in twenty-two year old girls." I looked at him with a gapping look.

"How did you know how old I am?" I asked, shocked.

"A luck guess perhaps." He smirked. "Are you in college?" I nodded my head, a bit freaked out by him. "What are you majoring in?" He asked, getting closer once again.

"Psychology." My reply getting a bit shaky.

"Edward, quit bothering the poor girl." Alice interrupted which caused an irritated look on Edwards face. He looked over at her.

"Fuck off Alice, I was trying to make a new friend." Alice huffed and sat between Edward and I.

"Sorry about that, sometimes Edward can be a complete douchebag or creeper." We both giggled until Edward stomped off to the mini bar. "So tell me about your self." She asked sweetly. Alice might not be as bad after all.

After talking to her and Jasper for an hour and half, I looked over to the clock and saw it was getting late.

"Have you guys seen Rose or Emmett anywhere?" As soon as those words escaped my mouth, Rose stumbled in and fell on me.

"Bellaaaa I wanna go home and sleep!" She mumbled and giggled. Emmett stumbled in and fell onto the sofa.

"Lets get you home Rose." I giggled and got her up with the help of Jasper, who helped me out of the door and to the car with Alice holding open the doors for us. Once Rose was strapped in I turned to them

"Thanks for coming to my rescue tonight Alice." I smiled and hugged her.

"Anytime, silly. Maybe we can meet up again?" She asked and I nodded.

"Whenever you'd like!" I smiled and we exchanged numbers. After talking a little, I got into the car and drove home, making sure Rose didn't throw up anywhere.

Once we made it home, I called Tony, the doorman, and howled Rose into my apartment and tucked her into my bed. I pulled out the couch bed and set my bed before going to change. When I came out, my phone blinked, notifying I had a text. I went over and opened it.

**I'd like to meet you, again. I'm incredibly sorry for my behavior tonight. Another chance, perhaps? ~Edward**

Holy shit, Edward Cullen has my number! Fuck my life.

**Alright guys, that's all for tonight! Hope you enjoyed it! Let's all pray Edward behaves himself ;) One Love, Vampiresim and that a wrap! ;)**

**P.S. Leave me some reviews! I love your feedback! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

EPOV

Three days…It had been three fucking days and she hadn't replied to my god damn message. I mean I even attempted to be nice in that fucking text! She was trying to be one of those innocent naïve college girls, but I knew that kind and I knew they weren't so innocent in bed. She was just playing hard to get-I'm glad I enjoy a game once in a while.

The night that Rose and Bella came over, I was expecting her to be one of those clingy college girls. I wanted some action with her, especially with the small toned body she has. But when I sat by her and tried to talk to her, she kept moving away. I kept my cool until Alice ruined it all and pissed me off. I walked away and watched Bella leave. Getting her number was easy as hell. I took Alice's phone and stole the number and quickly sent a text to Bella. But god damnit, the girl would not reply.

I looked up and saw Aro come in the door. I smiled at him briefly.

"Cullen, have you come up with a song yet?" He asked while taking a seat at the table. I nodded and handed him my lyrics. I watched him read over it and smiled. "This is perfect. I think I have a good beat for it as well." He smiled before picking up the guitar and strummed a tune which made me grin.

"I think it sounds good. Let's rehearse it!" I beamed and picked up my lyrics and stood up so my vocal cords sounded better. Aro began to play and I waited until the right time.

_You're beautiful_

_You criminal _

_Girl you took everything from me_

_Can't let you go_

_Like a general_

_I'm going into battle 'cause_

_You stole the breath from my lungs _

_Cut my veins, bleeding love_

_Oh…I still remember that scene_

_Cause I can see the tears running down your cheek_

_I can feel your body so close to me _

_I can feel the rain dropping to your feet_

'_cause your love was gone_

_Twenty-four seven I'll be waiting_

_Out in the rain till somebody saves me_

_Don't care if it takes you forever to make you believe_

_Sometimes, when the clouds rain,_

_I see you with full eyes_

_You look like a blessing from the first rain drops_

_I wish to live in your shadow_

_I want to be called mad for you_

_Give me love or pain, darling, I'll endure it all_

_It's like a gun shot went straight through me_

_Stopped my heart from beating_

_No-Won't let you get away_

_Cause I can see the tears running down your cheek_

_I can feel your body so close to me _

_I can feel the rain dropping to your feet_

'_cause your love was gone_

_Sometimes, when the clouds rain,_

_I see you with full eyes_

_You look like a blessing from the first rain drops_

_I wish to live in your shadow_

_I want to be called mad for you_

_Give me love or pain, darling, I'll endure it all_

Aro strummed a little more and ended it perfectly. He looked up and we both roared and high fived each other.

"Dude, this is a pretty good song you have here!" He grinned at me and I nodded

"I know, I mean it took me one night to write it." I said while grabbing some water for us.

"Wow, one night? Who inspired you?" He teased and I chuckled.

"My cousin Emmett and his girlfriend. He's whipped for her." I chuckled and drank some water.

"Well, I think we should really rehears this song and record it. I think people are going to love this one. Have you written more songs?" He asked, putting the guitar down.

"I have started some. I think I can finish two tonight and we can compose them tomorrow?" I asked and he smiled.

"Cullen, you're one hardworking man whose fucking rocking it!" He smiled and got up to leave. I smiled and sat down to write some more songs.

A few hours later I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. I walked around the area with my hat and sunglasses, which did not help at all but still prevented a lot of people from recognizing me. After a while I decided I could use some coffee and went into a small café on the side of the road. I payed for my caramel latte and started to walk down the road where I saw a bunch of ten year old boys doing laps around the building. I walked closer and my jaw dropped when I saw an angry Bella waiting with her arms crossed and watching these kids do laps.

"Next time you all fool around like that, I will make you all do triple the amount of laps I made you do today! Understood?" She said in a stern voice, which had me startled. The boys nodded their heads in fear and stood tall and straight. Her eyes softened a little before she continued. "Alright, get your stuff, your parents will be here soon. And remember, rehersal is tomorrow at six in the afternoon!" She smiled and let the boys go inside.

I decided to wait by the building until all the boys were gone and Bella was alone. I slipped into the studio and grabbed her arm and turned her to me which made her eyes go wide.

"Why the hell haven't you returned my text?" I asked, calmly.

**Well that's all for tonight! Edward is fun to write with, but writing his song was a bit tricky ;) Let's find out what Bella has to say to him! Thank you for all your kind reviews and follows, I cannot not tell you all how much I appreciate it! One love, Vampiresim and that's a wrap! MWAH ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

BPOV

How the hell did he even get my number?! I talked to him for less than five minutes and he kind of freaked me out! I paced around my room chewing on my bottom lip not knowing if I should even reply to his text or not. I looked down at my phone and the pull out bed. I huffed in frustration and turned my phone off and put it in the charger on the kitchen counter. I walked back to my bed and crawled into bed. Trust me, not that I minded that a famous singer sent me a text but it was a bit creepy of him getting my number when we hadn't talked for too long. I sighed and closed my eyes and prayed I would forget about this incident.

LDLDLDLDLD

It had been three days since the text. I was still on edge and no text after that. The only texts I had been getting were from Rose, who complained about all her professors and Alice who was trying to get me to go out with her and Rose soon. The others were from the parents trying to clarify the date of the first big performance the kids were about do in a competition which I was taking part in as well!

Rose wanted me to come over to hers for a quick lunch. I walked into her apartment, which was terribly girly, and walked into the kitchen. I saw her cutting up some vegies and putting it in the fry pan.

"What the hell are you making?" I asked, snatching a banana.

"Whoa, hello there grumpy pants. A simple hello would have been nice." She quirked her eye brow which made me sneer at her and sat on the counter. "Besides, I'm making chicken." She smiled.

"Rose, I have to be at work soon!" I screeched and groaned while looking at my phone again, wondering if there was a message. I saw a glass of water in front of my eyes while Rose took away my banana.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked while motioning for me to drink my water, which I slowly sipped as she kept stirring the vegies in the pan while pulling the chicken out of the oven. I let out a sigh and calmed down.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed." I said and looked at my phone again. Who am I kidding? I never replied, of COURSE he wouldn't text back.

"Really? Is that why you keep looking down at your phone?" Rose smirked and handed me a bowl of chicken and vegetables. God, she took good care of me. I bit my lip and looked down at my bowl.

"It's nothing. I just have parent's texting me about the competition." Which was partially true; however, Rose didn't buy it so I quickly ate her chicken.

"Bells, you know you can talk to me. I may be a judgmental bitch, but I will always have your back." I looked up at her and smiled and hoped off the counter to hug her.

"I know, Rose. I would tell you but I have to get to work first." We both laughed and pulled away. She handed me a water bottle and my phone and pushed me out the door.

"Text me when you're done!" She yelled and I nodded and jogged to the studio. I pulled out my key from my backpack and opened the door. I looked down at my list, which I left by the stereo and began to look at what needed to be done today. I had the boys group today so it might be a little difficult to get so much done. As much as I adore them, those boys had the attention span of a fish. I put in their CD and practice the routine that they needed to do. Hopefully they would listen to me today and make my life easier.

The boys made their way into the studio and quickly stretched before they did a quick warm up.

"Alright, guys so we have a lot of work to do today for the performance. I need you all to focus as much as you possibly can, get it got it good?" I asked and they all nodded. I sighed in relief and began to show them the routine until I saw John and Will starting to mess around in the back. I stopped briefly and until I got their attention and began the routine over so the boys could follow. A few did while the others started to giggle and do the Harlem Shake. This got on my nerves and I went over to the stereo and turned the music off. It took about ten seconds for them to realize what just happened and they all looked at me, a little astonished.

"Laps around the building, NOW!" I yelled and marched them outside. I crossed my arms, pissed off. I asked the boys to do one simple thing and they couldn't even do that! Plus Edward hasn't sent me another text and I don't even know if I should send one or not.

After a few laps, the boys were panting and stood in front of me.

"Next time you all fool around like that, I will make you all do triple the amount of laps I made you do today! Understood?" I said in a stern voice. The boys nodded their heads in fear and stood tall and straight. I felt a bit bad and smiled a little at them before I continued. "Alright, get your stuff; your parents will be here soon. And remember, rehearsal is tomorrow at six in the afternoon!" I said and let the boys go inside.

The parents came in and asked about the competition. When I told them what happened today they all looked mad at their kids and dragged them to their cars. I sighed and went inside to grab some water until I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around; making me gasp in shock.

"Why the hell haven't you returned my text?" Shit! It was Edward Fucking Cullen! My mouth went dry and I tried to think of something to say.

"I…I…" I was a lost case.

"You what, Bella?" He asked calmly, a bit amused by me. Fuck him.

"I…my…my battery died! Yeah, I Uhm I saw your text and uh my battery died as I was about to text you." I said trying to stand up straight, chuckling nervously. He smirked.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you text after you charged your phone?" Why don't you stop inquiring! Sheesh.

"Well, you see, I have been busy lately and I simply forgot." I said. "Besides, how did you even get my number?!" I asked. He let go of my arm and a tint of pink covered his cheeks. He ran his hand through his wild bronze hair which looked so soft! Focus Swan!

"Oh I…Alice…I kind of took it from her phone." He chuckled nervously.

"You know, that's an invasion of someone's privacy." I said, quirking my eyebrow.

"Oh for fucks sakes, she my sister!" He said and I crossed my arms. "Look, I texted you because I felt that we never got a chance to speak that night."

"Well the reason we never got the chance was because you were freaking me out, to be frank." I said going over to my backpack to grab my water.

"Right, my apologies. " He said quickly and I looked at him while drinking my water, waiting for him to continue. "I was wondering maybe we can start over?" He asked politely and smiled at me. This wasn't an arrogant smile, no; this was a natural friendly smile.

"I'd like that." I smiled and put my water down.

"Great!" He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Would you like to grab a coffee sometime soon?" I giggled and shook his hand.

"Hello, Edward. My name is Bella Swan and I'd be delighted to grab a coffee with you later." We both laughed and smiled at one another. Maybe Edward wasn't so bad after all.

**Alright my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed it! I remember trying to choreograph six ten year old boys last year for a festival and one day they were fooling around which made me make them do laps around the building. Let's just say they learnt their lessons ;) Thank you all for your love and support! I appreciate all the follows and favorites and reviews! Thank you all so much, I can't thank you enough! Leave me some more reviews and feed back! I love it when you lovelies tell me how you feel about this story! One Love, Vampiresim and that's a wrap! MWAH! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Edward POV

Holy shit, she agreed to have coffee with me! I smiled at the memory as if it just had happened. I paced my room a bit before I decided to go take a shower which relaxed me. I hummed as I started the shower and grinned thinking I'm acting like such a girl. No one has ever had this kind of effect on me, not until Isabella Swan. Usually, girls chase me and I swoon them to lure them in for a one night stand, but Bella is totally different. She's straight forward without having a bitchy tone. I feel like she's the only one I can really be comfortable around right now.

I quickly washed my hopeless hair and my body, and rinsed off before I turned the shower off and grabbed my soft towels that mom insisted I should stock up on. I'm glad I listened to her and bought them because they feel like heaven against my body.

I grabbed my robe and walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed as I grabbed my phone and dialed Bella's number. That's right, I memorized her number! Be jealous!

"Hello?" She asked in a sweet voice which sounded a bit distracted.

"Hey, it's Edward." I said and smiled until I heard something drop in the background.

"Jake, stop making a mess!" She yelled and sighed and replied. "Hey, I was just about to call you, where do you want to meet?" She asked, sounding a bit stressed.

"I was thinking the Nespresso boutique bar?" I asked biting my lip, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"But that's in Beverly Hills Edward!" She shrieked. Yup I was wrong.

"Bella, it's quiet and I really want to get to know you. Plus, it's not too expensive." I totally lied on that one. I knew she was not going to settle for it when we got there so I will make sure to order the specials there without her looking at the prices. I could hear her sigh on the other end. I pretty sure she is biting her beautiful bottom lip right now.

"Do I have to dress fancy?" She asked with hesitation. I laughed which resulted in a huff from Bella. "Seriously Edward!" She exclaimed.

"Wear something nice that can be casual as well." I smirked and waited for her reply.

"I'll meet you in forty minutes." She muttered and made me chuckle and say bye before I got up to pull out a light blue fitted button up polo and some jeans. I went into my bathroom to tame my hair but only tamed it a little. I can't wait to see her beautiful face, _Lei era mozzafiato._

BPOV

Jake bumped into me as he was engrossed into his Ipad.

"Watch wear you're fucking going!" I snapped. I knew it sounded terrible, especially when Jake was stressing out to propose to his girlfriend in the perfect setting. He looked up, almost hurt and sighed.

"Sorry, bells…I'm just freaking out about it." He sat down and I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I was supposed to be helping my friend out here but I couldn't get my mind off of the coffee date that was going to take place in less than forty minutes.

"I know, Jake."

"I think I'm just going to ask her. It doesn't have to be perfect, does it?" He pleaded and I giggled.

"Jake, just remember why you love her and why you are going to ask her to marry you okay? I'm positive she will say yes." I smiled at him which resulted in a bone crushing hug.

"You're the best Bells!" He exclaimed and I giggled.

"Okay, okay. Before you kill me, I have to find something nice to wear." He pulled away while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ohlalala, Swan has a date." I turned red and got up to grab my stuff.

"Oh shut up, I'm going to meet up with a friend." I said vaguely.

"So why must you dress up to meet this so called friend?" He smirked. I really wanted to see Edwards smirk. Focus Swan!

"Go fuck yourself Jake." I laughed and hugged him before heading for the door.

"Hey, take my car. It's safer, especially if you're going to Beverly Hills." I blushed and thanked him and grabbed his keys to the Toyota Tundra. I honestly loved his truck! Although I knew I could have told Jake who I was meeting up with, I wanted it to be a secret for a while. I don't even know if Edward and I will even click, although he seemed like a great guy.

I sped to my apartment and raced up to my apartment and opened the door. I went straight to my closet and bit my lip. I shuffled around and finally found a sky blue dress which had spaghetti straps that would hit my knees. I quickly changed out of my dress and pulled on my strapless bra and pulled over the dress. Thank god it still fits! Renee bought this for my high school graduation. Simple yet cute. I went to my accessory's drawer and pulled out a thin braided tan belt and put that around my waist and pulled out my tan t-strap sandals which were flat. The last thing I wanted to do was fall flat on my face in front of Edward Cullen.

I pulled my hair into a knotted pony tail and applied some mascara along with some lip gloss. Damn, for someone who didn't dress up on a daily basis, I definitely cleaned up well today. I blushed and headed downstairs with my tinny purse, to the tundra.

LDLDLDLDLD

It took me about twenty minutes to get to the damn place, and still made it on time. I got out of the truck and walked into the coffee shop which was beyond fancy. I walked to the front desk where a hostess directed me inside and I found Edward looking amazing in his outfit. Fuck, can he look any better? He looked over and dazzled me with his smile. I smiled back and walked over to our table.

"Hey" He smiled and hugged me briefly. Goodness gracious he smelled amazing!

"Hey." I smiled and pulled away. He pulled out my seat and snatched the menus as I sat down, which caused a confused reaction on my face. He smirked and explained.

"I don't want you to look at the prices."

"You know, we could have just gone to Starbucks." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Yes, we could have but there would be limited privacy there." He gazed into my eyes and I blushed. Our waitress came over and Edward gave her the order for two latte macchiatos' and two mini ham and cheese's. My stomach grumbled and I blushed, which made Edward chucked.

"You have beautiful blush." He smiled.

"Why, thank you." I smiled and bit my lip.

"So you're studying psychology?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yeah…I have no idea what I will do with that degree but I love the major." I chuckled.

"You could open a clinic here." He smiled and I relaxed a bit.

"I know, it's just that the competition is really high for this career. I just want to help a few people, ya know?" I smiled and drank some water which we got before we ordered.

"Yeah, I guess I know. I was studying to become a doctor myself." He said which shocked me.

"Really? So why the singing?" I asked

"Dad stressed me out. He constantly told me how important the income was. Plus all the studying and stress and pressure began to wear me out." He chuckled and I bit my lip. Our orders came to us quickly and it smelt delicious.

"So did you finish college?" I asked while taking a sip of my coffee which took me straight t heaven.

"Yeah, I finished with a major in music and minor in business. I graduated about a year ago. How do you like your coffee?"

"It's really good! And that's cool, unique really." I sipped more of my coffee.

"Well enough about me, tell me about yourself!" We both giggled.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your childhood." I froze a bit and fidgeted. Why did he want to know about my childhood?

"I…Uh…I'm an only child." I said, biting my lip. Edward sighed.

"Bella, relax. It's just me." He smiled the smile that relaxes you. It was the smile that I saw at the dance studio.

"My childhood was good. I had the best parents, Renee and Charlie. Renee stayed at home with me and played dress up while Charlie went to work. He's chief of police. Everything was great, in fact it was so great and sweet, that those sweets soon turned into fats." Edward looked at me confused and I laughed. "I was overweight." He looked shocked and choked on his drink.

"No way! Not you!" I laughed again and sipped on my coffee.

"Yes way! I was overweight my entire life! I had great grades in school but a terrible social life. My middle school years were the worst. I was bullied which soon resulted in a terrible gpa and depression setting in. Puberty didn't treat me right and I had a terrible attitude which resulted in mom and dad being disappointed in me rather than asking what was going on." I sighed and took another sip.

"Disappointed parents are always the worst." Edward responded and I nodded my head.

"Everything was getting better as soon as freshman year hit. Somehow, I made the basketball team and made the Speech and Debate team. I found better friends, had better teachers and although my relationship with mom and dad was still rocky, my GPA was a lot better which made them happy." I smiled at the faint memory as I wrapped my arms around myself. "Are you sure you want to keep listening to my story?" I giggled and Edward nodded his head, engaged into my story.

"I want to know you, Bella." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Well when sophomore year came around, my best friend Brandon, who I had the biggest crush on, began dating someone. We never talked much after that entire year. In fact I tried to ignore him as much as I could. I was getting more irritated that year and began to hang out with many of the popular people at our school, who were more irritating than all my problems." This caused him to laugh.

"So shy little Bella was in the popular crowd?!" He laughed again and I gave him my glare.

"No, I was snarky bitch back than which made them think I was funny." I rolled my eyes at him. "And one night, I was at my friend's house where I had my first seizure and was diagnosed with epilepsy." I said and sighed, taking a bite of my Ham and Cheese. We both stayed quiet for a while until Edward spoke up.

"Do you still have sezuires?" I shook my head.

"No, but I'm still considered epileptic. I never told anyone I had epilepsy and begged my parents not to tell anyone. They kept it a secret from all our friends and family for about a week until my mother's big mouth opened." I looked at him and we both laughed. "Everyone pitied me, but I shook them off. Soon after the incident, I heard my parents arguing about something. At first I thought they were stressed about my medical bills but it turned out that my mother could not live with my father anymore. She wanted to move, whereas Charlie needed his job. Soon they filed for a divorce, separated and put me in a state of depression. I gained more weight and got snappier in junior year." Edward nodded and reached for my hand. I put my hand in his and butterflies erupted in my stomach. I looked up to see his beautiful face which made me look into his understanding eyes. He squeezed my hand.

"Is that why you moved out to L.A?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah…I wanted to get away from everyone…from everything." I sighed.

"Well I'm glad you did." He smiled and I looked at him confused.

"And why is that, Mr. Cullen?" I smirked and he chuckled.

"Because it brought you to me." he smile and kissed my hand which made my heart stop beating for a few seconds.

"Me too." I whispered. He smiled more and brought my hand to his cheek where he kept it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Well…What does this make us?" I asked, nervously,

"Whatever you want us to be." He answered calmly. Well whatever we are now, we can't tell anyone, not just yet.

**Awww Edward is a sweetie! But why can't Bella tell anyone? Is there something she's hiding? Stay tuned! Thank you for staying tuned in! Review this, follow this, Favorite this so Edward can sing you lovelies a song soon! One love, Vampiresim and that's a Wrap! MWAH! ;) **

** P.S. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

BPOV

I stared at Edward and look down at the table, confused at what our relationship was now.

"Edward, I'm not sure what you're asking from me." I whispered and looked at him. He stared into my eyes as he gave me a small smile before releasing my hand. Instead of responding, he asked the waiter for the check and quickly paid the bill before standing up and offering his hand.

"Let's go for a walk." He smiled. I took his hand and we both walked onto the busy street and began to ascend to the beach which was a five minute walk from the café. The walk was quiet and gave me time to process what had happened about ten minutes ago. We got to the beach and began to walk along the shore before Edward spoke.

"I haven't had a close connection with someone before." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been quiet and shy…Never really wanted to associate with people because whenever I did, my father would always critic that person and talk me into distancing from that person. I always followed his rule until I found out that he wanted me to be his key for his reputation and believed I would destroy it if he did not control me." We walked a little more until we sat down underneath the comfort of a secluded tree. I held his hand the entire time.

"Did he want you to become a doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, but I had different reasons to become one. I actually wanted to help people, Bella! But all dad was concerned about was money and reputation and that's all! I was about ready to take my boards exam and the night before I decided to go on a walk to get some fresh air. I kept walking for about ten miles before I got into the slums of the city which contained people of lower income…And although they didn't have much, they had more than me." He looked over to the ocean, in deep thought. I stroked my thumb over his knuckles.

"Was it love?" I whispered.

"It was family and love." He peered into the distance before he looked at me. "I never had that from my father. I saw this young boy that night playing in the streets, he was about twelve years old and in the simplest clothes. He only had a ball in his hands but he was happy, Bella! He had this smile on his face as if he had everything in his life and that was because his father was playing with him! He had a father that was bonding with him, something I never had!" I rubbed my thumb across his hand.

"Edward, your father had his faults, I understand…but you have one gift." He looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You have the gift of expressing yourself. Instead of torturing yourself with becoming a doctor and working difficult and grueling hours, you took the path of art to express yourself and became successful." He scuffed and ran his hand through his hair.

"But it never gave me the love of a father." He whispered.

"True, however you became a better person. Think about it, Edward. You decided to find happiness in the simplest of thing; in fact, you could have showed off your wealth to me and tried to get me into bed for your happiness and pleasure but instead, you brought me to the beach which relaxes you, which gives you a peace of mind." He looked down at me and smiled.

"One day, you will make a great shrink." We both laughed and lay on the beach for hours talking about anything and everything which made me fall for Edward even more.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

I hadn't seen Edward for two weeks since our date. Both of us were constantly texting but college and work had seemed to fill up my schedule as Edward was busy writing his Album. He was truly excited for this one and seemed to be very focused which made me really happy.

Rose would constantly catch me texting but I knew if she found out who I was texting, shit would hit the fan faster than I could spell Mississippi. It's not like she hated Edward, she just slightly disliked him. It was mainly because he acted like a cocky ass around her but because I knew the real him after the date, I could take his bullshit any day. Besides, how many girls out there can say they went out on a date with a hot singer such as Edward and get to say how humble and amazing he truly was.

He was my kind of guy, not that I have a type. He listens and finds beauty in small things which amazes me. But I still wouldn't date him right now, granted he's a great guy and all but how much do I know about him? And if I do go out with him, I don't want to regret it and nor do I want to piss rose off. I need her to warm up to the idea. Besides, if word got around that I was dating Edward Cullen, my mother would push me to get him into bed. That's right, my mother wants me to be a gold digging whore. That's why I separated from my parents and moved out here to LA. It was either that or I ended up working at the stupid diner while my mother advised me on how to seduce rich men.

I stared at the ceiling as I laid in my bed. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." I smiled at Edward's voice. Instead of calling me Bella, he insists on calling me Beautiful since they mean the same thing.

"Good morning, super star. What are you up to?" I asked, rolling onto my side.

"Hmm, not much just in the studio."

"How long have you been in the studio?!"

"Don't worry, I left around nine thirty last night and I just got in. I'm writing two more songs and have to record a few"

"You need to break soon." I whispered.

"As do you miss busy bee, you have been studying and working every second of the day." I roll my eyes.

"Oh hush you. I was wondering, would you like to meet at the beach tonight?"

"My my, beautiful! Are you asking me on a date?!"

"No I'm asking you to hang out." I rolled my eyes and giggled. I heard him chuckle.

"Well I'm going to pretend that you asked me on a date and I'm saying yes! Seven thirty sounds good? Maybe we can go for a jog?" I smile.

"That sounds perfect." We say our goodbyes and I hear my doorbell ring. I yawn and get up to open the door, only to be surprised by who is at the door.

"Mia Bella!" And my life is about to become hell. Welcome to L.A, _mother._

**Hey lovelies! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school starting soon and relatives unexpectedly getting married! Lol, thank you for the reviews and support! Love you all, oh and by the way, has anyone checked out the Kim Kardashian game?! Is it just me or is it addicting? That's all for tonight! One love, Vampiresim and that's a wrap! ;) MWAH!**


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

I smiled at the text and waited for tonight. Bella and I at the beach for a date! Things really have changed since she entered my life. Granted I don't know her too well but that's the exciting part. It's refreshing to find someone who is finally interested in my life rather than assuming all the rumors in the tabloid are true. And although the media is somewhat changing, it's insane how many people actually believe the allegations that were put on me were true.

"Yo, E! How's it going?" I turn around and see Emmett walking in with some sandwiches in his hands. I stand up to grab them and some napkins we have in the studio.

"Good, big bro." I smile and he pauses for a second, with a smirk growing on his face.

"Well well well, looks like someone is in a good mood for a change." I roll my eyes and unwrap the sandwiches.

"Spicy Italian on herbs and cheese, right?" asking pulling out paper plates from the cabinet.

"Oh come on, Edward! Are you or are you not seeing Isabella Swan?" Emmett blurts out and I put down the plates. I look up at him and slightly blush.

"Well, we went out…a couple of times." I say weekly and Emmett starts to laugh.

"Finally you got some senses in you!" He chuckles and sits down on the sofa and munches on his sandwich.

"What do you mean?" I grab my share and sit in my chair, staring at him.

"Oh, Eddie boy. Bella is such a sweetheart and I ,think she is the only one who can whoop you into shape. Hell there's already a difference in you." He laughs and shake my head.

"Oh come on, Emmett, I've always been this way."

"Yeah, back in high school when all you would do is worry about your grades and back in college. Listen, kid, ever since you've become a fucking rock star all you ever did was rebel against dad. I mean I get why you did that but it's kind of put a bad image on you. You getting shit faced and looking like a womanizer whenever you go out along with being an arrogant asshole really put a toll on him." I scoff at Emmett's comments.

"Right, because he ever gave a shit about my dreams." I mumble and power up my laptop. I hear Emmett sigh in the background.

"Edward, he always cared…Dad is just complex-"

"So what the hell does it have to do with Bella?" I ask irritated.

"It has everything to do with Bella! Listen, dad has been seeing major changes in you and wants to talk to you about them. Ali mentioned Bella to him and he's curious about her. Now do me a favor and bring her over for dinner or he will set a wedding date for you with some business client of his." Emmett stood up to throw away his trash.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Emmett turns around and smirks.

"What I'm trying to say, little bro, is that Isabella Swan might just save your ass before October 30th. Later dude." He smiles wickedly and I sit there in utter shock. Could Bella really help me from my dad's conditions?

**Here is just a short chapter for tonight. I have been crazy busy but I will catch up to uploading soon enough! One Love, Vampiresim and that's a wrap!**


End file.
